


written in the stars

by invisiblyinked



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, i dont proofread just kill me, the best couple on the island says hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblyinked/pseuds/invisiblyinked
Summary: and by stars, of course, she means the constellation of freckles she's drawn on bobby's back (among other things) —bobby/mc, fluff





	written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i. i started out with something and by the end it was something else completely and that's all i have to say about that lmao  
ii. writing bobby/mc at 1 am in my notes app is becoming a Thing now i guess. ok.

"this one," yaya was saying as she traced a pattern on his bare back with a blue marker she had found lying around the villa, "is andromeda."  
  
"is this going to give me ink poisoning?" bobby asked from beneath her, a teasing grin on his face even though she couldn't see it. somehow an offhanded comment about bobby's freckles had turned into a quest to find out just how many he had and if it was possible to count them all, yaya taking to sort of straddling him ("it's easier to count and mark off this way," she told him even though he wouldn't have complained about their intimate position anyway, "babe i've never minded a girl on top before i'm definitely not going to start minding now," to which she hit his shoulder playfully but gently as she laughed, "cheeky.") as he laid down across one of the daybeds. soon enough though yaya concluded that while it may have been possible, she just didn't have enough focus at the moment to count every individual freckle in the galaxy that dotted itself on bobby's skin, and so she had settled for a connect the dots on the ones she had already marked which in turn led to the discovery of the constellations he carried on his body.   
  
yaya hummed, "possibly," but didn't stop. bobby didn't mind it at all though, he was kind of enjoying himself; her weight on him felt almost comforting and he liked hearing her talk about something she was interested in–showing off how incredibly smart she was too as she talked about the stars, their myths, and origins–her eyes lit up all the while as she explained. one hand rested near his shoulder, index finger circling idly during the rest periods she wasn't marking celestial bodies on him. his skin buzzed the entire time she touched him, he tried not to think _too much_ about all the bare skin on skin contact but he couldn't say he minded all that much either  
  
"i could probably find the whole perseus family in here!" she said a bit excitedly and bobby felt a wave of incredible fondness for her wash over him.  
  
"perseus?" bobby asked, blinking as he searched his memory on the bits of mythology he probably learned in school once, "like the guy who fought the snake-haired lady?"  
  
"mm-hm."  
  
"wicked," bobby said with a grin, "who else is up there?"  
  
"hmmmm," she hummed again, tracing another pattern on his lower back, then popping the cap back on the marker with a satisfied, "there we go!"  
  
"whats this one called?" bobby asked when she was done.  
  
"it's dickbutt."  
  
"oh _shit_, did i just get pranked?" bobby propped himself up on his elbows wide eyed and yaya fell into a fit of giggles as she rolled over to lay beside him. bobby glanced over at her as she laughed, the amusement and mischief bright in her eyes.  
  
"i'm coming for your title as prank master," she announced confidently.  
  
"damn you got me good," he admitted, "i guess i better watch out then. but i think i'm kind of proud though."   
  
yaya smiled, happy with the praise and bobby tried to twist his body to get a better look at her artwork but unable to see much without a proper mirror.  
  
"did you really draw a dick on me?"  
  
"dickbutt," she corrected, then poked his side ( her mischievous smile growing at the noise that escaped him when she did. ticklish. how _cute_), "i like it. it's a cute tramp stamp. and convenient. washes off with water."  
  
"you do realize you've just started a prank war with _me_ don't you?," he warned her with mock seriousness, "you think you're ready for that lass?"  
  
yaya only smirked, leveling her gaze at him, "i'm no coward."  
  
bobby grinned widely, suddenly standing and if yaya was having any regrets it was too late to say anything as he said, "_great_," and with surprising ease picked her up off the daybed.  
  
her eyes widened. "bobby w—"  
  
he ran across the villa with her in his arms and in her heart yaya knew exactly where they were headed.  
  
"nooooooo!" she shrieked, gaining attention from the other islanders who only looked on in amusement or with a fond shake of the head. but she was laughing, and bobby was laughing and then very quickly they were splashing into the shockingly cold waters of the villa's pool.  
  
when she resurfaced from the water she saw bobby already pulling himself up to sit at the pool's edge, dripping wet but looking _extremely_ pleased with himself.   
  
she began to swim over to him, positioning herself by his legs and placing a hand on his knee, "you are _so_ gonna pay for this."  
  
he raised an eyebrow at her. "payback for the payback?" he leaned down to kiss her cheek, closer to the corner of her mouth, as she tilted her face up towards him, "looking forward to it babe."  
  
yaya moved her hands up to hold his face as she kissed him properly, his own hands finding a way to wind themselves through her long braided hair. she pulled back a bit, then licked her lips as she stared up at him through her long lashes (bobby shivered at the action, somehow growing both hot and cold, the effect she had on him was lethal sometimes he swore).   
  
"sooner rather than later i reckon," she said and before he could ask what she meant by that, he was finding himself teetering off balance as she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back into the pool (a surprise counterattack! he should have known!), cackling happily as he sputtered water.  
  
_yaya - 2, bobby -1_  
  
((still, he couldn't help but to feel a little proud.))  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i. cute youtube prankster couple...but then make the pranks cute and harmless  
ii. still thinking about bobby confessing last update?? HELLO?? my mind???? bobby stans can we scream together y/y?


End file.
